


Stay For A Bit

by FabulousPotatoSister



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, first fic in a while, some patching up good work kouhai, this is a... pretty quiet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousPotatoSister/pseuds/FabulousPotatoSister
Summary: Wakatoshi comes into the cafe injured. You are not pleased.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So, first fic in a while, hey?
> 
> I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for being so absent, but school has taken over my life. Lucky for me, Christmas break is right around the corner, so hopefully I get more time to write.
> 
> In the meantime, take this. Enjoy!

You didn't like it when the cafe got dirty.

Which was why you were absolutely _miffed_ when Wakatoshi stumbled into the cafe, an ugly bruise on his cheek and blood dripping from a cut on his hand. 

Of course, concern quickly replaced your feelings of _I just mopped that floor!_ and you rushed over from behind the counter to help him. He wobbled dangerously and gave you a tired half-smile.

"Hey there."

"Don't ' _hey there_ ' me, Wakatoshi," you sighed, helping sit down at one of the cafe tables. "Did you get into a fight again?"

He stayed silent and looked at the floor, trying not to look at you. You could practically feel the guilt radiating off him, and it made you feel an emotion he always elicited from you:

Pity.

"It's okay, we can talk," you said softly. "You can trust me."

Wakatoshi looked up again and gazed into your eyes, almost looking like he was about to cry.

You hated it when he cried.

"Someone said you weren't good enough," he whispered, and rage flared up in you before it died down again. "I couldn't let him get away with saying that."

It was painful seeing Wakatoshi like this - battered and bruised and angry.

"Well, if he said that," you took his hand in yours, "he was lying. What's done is done, senpai."

There was a heavy silence that descended upon the both of you, waiting for the other to say something, anything.

"I'm sorry," Wakatoshi said quickly, getting up to leave. "I'll take this to Haruka-sensei -"

You grabbed his sleeve, voice choked. "No." _Please stay, it hurts to see you like this._ "I'll take care of it."

He looked at you, quite hurt it seemed, then sat back down. "You don't need to patch me up," he grumbled. "I don't want to burden you."

You stood up to get the first aid kit in the storage room, arms akimbo. "Well, I _want_ to help you." You pulled the wooden box from a high shelf. "It's only fair, since you help me so much."

You heard Wakatoshi choke a little and you smiled. For a delinquent, he was easily flustered. "I - I don't help you."

You dusted off the kit and made your way back to where he was seated. His face was red as a tomato, you noticed, and that make me you giggle internally. "Yes, you do. Now stay still and let me see that."

Wakatoshi shifted and grumbled softly, making you tut disapprovingly. He smiled at that - _there it was, that's what you were looking for_. "You're just like a mother."

"And you -" You jabbed at his chest, making him wince slightly - "are my very worry-inducing son." Putting on your best old woman voice, you snarled, " _You darned kids!_ "

The two of you burst into a fit of giggles, and you had to lay your head on the table to keep still because your hands were shaking so much. That wasn't standard medical practice! 

Once the laughing had died down, you smiled gently at him, brushing his hair out of his face. "See? Laughter is the best medicine."

"Yeah." Wakatoshi sniffed, face still red (probably because you just touched his face). "It really is."

Now where were you? You opened the box and pulled out a bottle of disinfectant, some cotton, and some bandages.

"I'm glad there weren't any serious injuries to your face, otherwise it would be full of bandages by now," you joked, and when Wakatoshi smiled it felt a little bit better. "What? It's true!"

You took his hand and dabbed some disinfectant on it with a cotton ball, making him wince slightly. He hissed in pain and you shushed him.

"I'm working over here," you chided, and he chuckled.

"Sorry, ma'am."

You then wrapped a bandage over his hand, tied it securely, and pressed a small kiss to it. "Much better now, yeah?"

Wakatoshi sputtered and blushed, turning his face away, but you caught it by his chin and looked sternly at him. "Hey, don't think I forgot about that bruise on your face. Look at me."

As you searched for more cotton, you wondered if your haughtiness was what attracted Wakatoshi to you. Did bad boys like bad girls? Was that a thing that happened?

You dabbed at the bruise gently, trying not to pat attention to the fact that you were actually inches away from his face. No. You were definitely not at Optimum Kissing Distance. Nope. Kissing was a _no_.

...Although, well, it would be nice...

Wakatoshi's breath fanned on your cheek and you tried (tried is the keyword here) to ignore it. You two were not having a couple moment. Not on your watch.

"Um, kouhai?"

"Yes, senpai?"

"You're blushing."

What?

"No I'm not!" You said quickly, still working on Wakatoshi's face. "I'm not. You were blushing too, just a few minutes ago!"

"But it's cute," he said, and you gasped in face (okay, maybe real) outrage. 

"No, _you're_ cute," you sputtered. "You didn't have to point that out."

"True," he said, the he smirked. "I didn't have to because you're always cute."

What was this blasphemy? One minute a blushing mess, the other a flirty hotshot. It was simply impossible. 

" _Wakatoshi!_ " You smacked him on the shoulder, and he raised his hands in mock surrender, laughing.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Carry on."

You put a plaster on his face (it was a Pyo-kun bandage, but you hoped he didn't see it otherwise he would probably die) and patted it down, then backed away to admire your handiwork.

"There," you said proudly, and you were moving to kiss his cheek when he -

Oh, he went there. _He went there._

He grabed the sides of your face gently and pulled you in for a kiss, gentle and sweet and so undeniably _him_ that your heart almost stopped for a moment. His lips felt so uncertain on yours, like he was afraid to go too far, but it was perfect - it was so perfect.

He pulled away when you tugged at his shirt to pull him closer, his face redder than ever before and his lips swollen.

"Oh - oh my God, I'm so sorry, I -" He stammered, trying to find an excuse for what he just did but you just sat there, fingers touching your lips because the impossible just happened. The impossible just happened and he was trying to apologize?

"No, don't be sorry." Your voice was lower than a whisper. "Don't be sorry, Waka, because I -"

And he looked at you so expectantly, and so scared - and your breath caught in your throat because you could see it in his eyes, it was _there_ , there was no doubt anymore -

He was in love with you.

And you? Well, you were in love with him too.

"Oh, Wakatoshi," you breathed, and you tugged at his tie just to kiss him again. You threaded your hands through his hair, his hair that he cut for you, his hair that you never knew you liked so much and that's when you knew it was perfect.

"God, I love you," you whispered when he pulled away, looking straight into his eyes. "Please don't get yourself hurt again."

"No promises," he said, pressing his forehead to yours. "I love you too."

You stayed in the cafe for a few more hours until the sun went down and the stars began to twinkle in the sky. 

And from then on, nothing was better than that.

 

 

 

BONUS ENDING:

"You - you put a Pyo-kun bandage on my face!"

"Shut up, you know you love it."

"..."

"What? It's true!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! As always, leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed! 
> 
> P.S. Thank you to the NMS Discord Groupchat. You're all the best, ILU guys! :3


End file.
